Suggestions for Beginners
Please post your suggestions for beginners here and make sure to sign them. Many players differ on these and these stratagies differ from person to person. Suggestion 1 Players level 1-5 should concentrate on obtaining the following levels: Resource fields up to Level 4. 11 fields, 2 quarries, 3 saw mills, 3 mines. 10 Villas to Level 3 Palace to level 3 1 Barrack to Level 3, 3-8 barracks at Level 1 1 of all the other buildings except no Museum* and no Forum. *Some like the idea of a Museum, as you can collect artifacts from barbs and wilds that build Glory. If you choose to use a Museum then either drop a villa or a barrack. Upgrade Temple to level 2 Research: Irrigation to level 4 Smelting to level 4 Logging to level 4 Stoneworking to level 3 All other researches to level 1 Players level 6-11 need to concentrate on building troops to conquer wilds and be able to hit low level Barbarians. The wilds provide boosts to your resource productions and the barbarians provide quick resources. Troops: Build 800 Donkeys; 1200 conscripts, and 1000 Skirmishers at a minimum. After this begin to build some Calvary, as they transport resources quickly. Don’t build more then 1500 Donkeys, as wagons come soon and are far better! Appoint generals. 1 for each level of your Generals Quarters Rally Point to level 2 Wilds: You need 2 Grass/Lake wilds; 1 Wood; and 1 Mountain Level 1-4 wilds : Lev 1 250 cons No loss Lev 2 500 cons No loss Lev 3 500 cons 2 will die Lev 4 500 cons 5 will die ***personally, I take the hit get the bigger wilds. The losses are not that big! Barbarians: You will need 400 donkeys, 100 conscripts and 500 skirmishers to attack a level 1 Barbarian with no losses. This will yield 100k food and 10K lumber and a smidgeon of the other resources. Do not concern yourself with level 2 barbarians yet. Level Buildings Up! Palace to level 4 1 Barrack to level 5, the rest to level 2 Villas to level 5 All fields to level 5. You should now have: 12 fields; 3 quarries; 3 saw mills; and 4 mines. Academy to lev 5 Wall to level 3 UpgradeTempleto level 4 All other buildings to level 3 at least, except Relief station, leave it alone. Research: Irrigation to level 4 Smelting to level 4 Logging to level 4 Stone working to level 3 All other researches to level 2-3 Players level 12-17: Troops: Build 20k cons; 3k Skirms; 3k Calvary; 1k Legionary; 300 Scorpios; and 500 supply wagon . These are minimums. Appoint generals. 1 for each level of your Generals Quarters Rally Point to level 4 Palace to level 6 Resources: all Food fields to level 6 with one at level 8 (should have 10) Mines at level 6 with one at level 7 (Max of 7) Quarries to level 4 (Max of 7) Sawmills to level6 with one at level 7 (Max of 7) ** Later in the game, you may need to reduce this to allow for more fields for food. Wilds: You need 2 Grass/Lake wilds; 2 Wood; and 2 Mountain Level 5-7 wilds : Lev 5: 2000 cons ; 10 skirms 10 Legionary. Lose 5 cons, 7 Skirms, 7 Legionary. Lev 6: 7k Cons 100 Legionary; 100 skirms; 100 Scorpios ** troops levels in the wild vary from this point on. The troop #’s listed are a guide, there will be varying losses. Scouting is suggested,. When scouting hit the wild that has the most Donkeys, and least counts of other troops. Lev 7: *2 waves… 1st is 150 cons, second wave with in 30 seconds is:10k cons and 4 times what ever number of troops/types the scouting report has. This varies with each wild, each time, so scouting is best bet to minimize losses. OR *1 wave of 30k cons … losses of 3k give or take a few Start ‘Mark Hunting’ for 3rd city hitting wilds 3-5 for min losses. Barbarians: Stick with level 1 still Level Buildings Up! 1 Barrack to level 9, the rest to level 3 Villas to level 6 or 7 Embassy to level 4 Workshop and Stable to Level 6 Forge, Academy , and Store House to level 8 Relief station to level 3 Apothecary to level 5 Coliseum to level 3 Wall to level 7 Upgrade Temple to level 6 ** Need cohorts! Researches: Irrigation to level 8 Logging to level 7 Smelting to level 6 Hardened Steel, Cast Iron, and Healing to 5 Stone, Tactics, Weight distribution, and Horse shoes working to level 4 All other researches to level 2-3 From here, continue to level up your resources and city builds and build troops, both defensive and offensive troops, as well as research levels. Wall defenses are necessary after you have achieved a Glory level of 30. User:Moansalot 03:52, August 25, 2011 Suggestion 2 The most important strategy is to build as many Barracks in each city as possible. The best way to do this is to limit the amount of lesser used buildings from each city. #Forums are useless. So far Kabam has not worked out the Forum feature. #Museums are nearly useless. Basically you can buy or discover artifacts to raise your Glory level but the amount it will be raise in minimal. #Coliseums lose their usefulness once your city is well established. Once you begin to attack other cities, silver will not be hard to gather. Keep your citizens happy without a Coliseum by lower the tax level to 0%. The only feature still useful from a Coliseum after your city is well established is the ability to speed up a march (i.e. Chariot Race). #Academies are not needed in all cities once you have all research levels up to level 9. #Villas are needed, but once they are all level 9 you will not need as many of them. It is important to find a balance between Villas and Barracks that fit your needs. Get rid of the Forum and Museum and replace them with Barracks immediatly. Once your research levels are all level 9, replace all Academies except for 1 with Barracks. You will need 1 Academy in case you win/buy an Imperial Standing. Use your first Imperial Standing item to upgrade the Academy to level 10 so that you may research level 10 technologies (Stealth, Hardened Steel, Weight Distribution, Swordsmanship, Roman Roads, Torsion Springs, Healing Salves and Cranes can all be researched up to level 10 with no other level 10 buildings needed other than the Academy level 10). You may also want to replace the Coliseum with a barracks as well. Now you must determine your desired number of Villas. Having 6 Villas and full fields of level 9 buildings (Farm, Mine, Quarry, Sawmill) will give your city an Available Population of roughly 9,000. This means that at a time u can train 9,000 Cons/Legs/Cents/Donks or 4,500 Skirms or 3,000 Cavs etc... These batches are of good enough size. Now you will have to wait for your Available Population to replenish before you can train another batch of troops. The Available Population replenishes fastest when your Happiness is highest. If you have no Coliseum, it is ideal to keep your Tax Level at 0% to ensure 100% Happiness so that your Available Population replenishes fastest. (With a level 9 Coliseum happiness can reach a maximun of 109% but this will not greatly increase the rate at which your Available Population recovers, thus Coliseums are generally not useful.) When fighting another member in Glory of Rome, generally the player who can pump out the most troops wins the war, which is why maximizing the Barracks count in each city is the most crucial strategy involved in Glory of Rome. Defensive Strategies One defense strategy ensures that the majority of your resources are protected with the maximum amount of troops and wall defenses. Concentrate all troops and resources in one city. When people in Glory of Rome are looking for cities to attack they tend to go after 'easy resources'. That is to say they do not typically go after a city with lots of troops. They would much perfer to attack a city with minimal wall defenses and minimal troops so that they do not lose troops and glory in an attempt to gather more resources. If you keep all your troops in one city and keep your resources there you are less likely to be attacked. However, for larger players who have troops to spare attacking becomes a game of cost/benefit analysis. They will attack a city, even if they will lose troops and glory IF there are enough resources in that city to replace the losses and have extra resources to grow their army with eventually. This is why it is the best policy to keep all your troops and resources in one city, BUT also keep the amount of Iron, Stone, and Wood as low as you can. Obviously you will need stockpiles of food to feed your troops, but excesses of Iron, Stone and Wood will entice larger player to attack you. Wall defenses: The best wall defense unit is the Defensive Scorpio. Max them out! Then it is up to you which combination of Traps/Spikes/Slingers to use. All 3 are not very effective. (NOTE: Defensive Scorpios are more effective when defending along with a large amount of ground troops inside the city.) Troop Defenses: A good Troop defense is a combination of Skirmishers and Centurions. Skirmishers are the most crucial unit to attacking and defending. When defending against any melee troops (Cons/Legs/Cents) Skirmishers are ideal. When defending against Skirmishers Cavalry is best, however if melee troops are sent with the Skirmishers, then the Cavalry will suffer major losses. In general Cavalry are not good for defense. If you are using the 1-city troops/resource concentraion tactic, it is wise to reinforce one of that city's wilds with the cavalry. That way they cannot be killed if your city is assaulted. While reinforcing a wild, these troops will still eat off that city's food supplies. (Also keep Donkeys and Supply Wagons reinforced in the wild while you are offline). Suggestion 3 User:আসিফ ইমরান খান শুভ্র Suggestion 4 Also see 1st City and Beginner Troops Category:Beginner Guides Category:Strategies